After an Infinity
by TheyCallMeSonic1
Summary: This is a sequel to "For an Infinity" ( This story also takes place during the events in the Nostalgia Critic's review of A Christmas Story 2. After waking up on the Critic's couch, Hyper Fangirl reflects on the events that lead her to this point and ponders what to do next.


Hyper Fangirl woke up feeling refreshed and relaxed after what seemed like a good night's sleep. However, she quickly noticed she was not at her house. She was relaxing on a black leather couch with a coffee table in front of it. Across the room was a TV set and theater system, placed directly against the wall. Above the TV, hanging from the wall, was a clock. Hyper checked the time. It read 4:00 PM. She looked at her cell phone to make sure it was correct. Sure enough, it was. She had been sleeping for at least four hours.

_That was the longest nap I've ever taken_, she thought. _Well, I guess I should go home now._

As she slowly started to sit up, she felt something, or rather, someone, move with her. She turned her head towards the source of the movement and saw Nostalgia Critic leaning his head against hers, still fast asleep and occasionally snoring. She was confused at first, but then remembered what happened before the both of them had fallen asleep.

After having arrived back in Chicago and trading a discarded cigarette butt with a bum for his coat, Hyper headed to Nostalgia Critic's studio. Through the window, she saw Critic himself setting up equipment, possibly for another review. When he looked up and noticed her, she smiled and shyly waved hello. He instantly ducked down to the floor. Having learned to take a hint, she walked away, feeling lonely and miserable. But before she made it to the street, she heard a familiar voice call out to her. Sure enough, it was Critic. At the time, he had asked her a few serious questions, but after having slept for four hours, she forgot what he had asked, other than if she wanted to make fun of a bad Christmas movie with him, to which she said yes. The movie was _A Christmas Story 2_. She and Critic had a blast picking the movie apart and occasionally chatting about Christmas in general. Towards the end of the movie, the two of them dozed off. Hyper woke up after a few minutes and, seizing the opportunity, leaned her head against Critic's shoulder and went back to sleep.

As the events played back in her head, she looked back at the sleeping Critic and smiled. Suddenly, she remembered what he had asked her.

_ "You know what you did was wrong, right?"_

_She nodded. She knew she had royally screwed up. She had been so desperate for his love that she had resorted to taking drastic measures to try to win it. In the end, though, all she had done was drive him away._

_"And you know that *pointing at both of them* __**this**__ isn't going to work, right?"_

_Her heart sank as she heard him say that, but she knew he was right. Still, she didn't answer him out of fear that she might start crying. She was about to walk away forever, but then he asked her if she wanted to make fun of a bad Christmas special with him. How could she say no? For the first time in her life, somebody actually wanted to hang out with her. It felt so nice._

But now, as she sat on the couch with a snoozing Critic leaning against her, she felt confused.

_Why is he being so nice?_ she thought. _Why is he acting this way? What did I do to deserve this? I don't deserve this! I've harassed him, stalked him, kidnapped him, and even threatened him at gun point! I'm surprised I'm not in jail by now! God, I'm such a horrible person!_

She began to sob quietly, covering her face so that if Critic woke up, he wouldn't see the tears. She gently moved him so that he wasn't leaning on her anymore and could support himself as he slept. She got up off the couch and looked at him once more. He looked so adorable when he slept. Oh, how she wished they could be a couple. But she knew they couldn't. He was never interested in her in the first place. Still, she wondered why he had been so nice to her and allowed her to come in after all the trouble she caused. Just then, a voice echoed in her mind.

_"You know, I actually know Critic. A part of my soul lives inside of him. Always remember that. If you ever need me, I'll be there for you."_

Suddenly, a light bulb went off in her head.

_Of course!_ she thought. _This is all Donnie Dupre's doing!_

She had met Donnie when she was launched into the Plot Hole the day she kidnapped Nostalgia Critic and forced him to review _Princess Diaries 2_ with her. Donnie had been extremely nice to her and even kissed her before sending her back to Earth.

It all made sense now.

_He must have convinced Critic to be nice to me_, she thought. _Either way, I'm so glad I got to spend the day with Critic. After this, I'll leave him alone for a while. I'm sure I've been driving him crazy these past few weeks. If he wants to hang out with me, that's fine. I'll let him make the first move. If he doesn't, that's fine, too. I'll go hang out with Benny or make some new friends._

She went to Critic's office, found a piece of paper and a pencil, and wrote a note. She went to the studio kitchen and placed the note on the fridge using a magnet. She then walked up to where Critic was sleeping, kissed his cheek, whispered "I'm sorry" in his ear, grabbed her new coat, and left. As she exited the studio, she saw the bum from earlier. She noticed he was shivering. Feeling sorry for the guy, she gave him his coat back and apologized for scamming him out of it in the first place. She then gave him some quarters. The bum thanked her for her generosity and then proceeded to shout out, "OH MY GOD! THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

…...

Nostalgia Critic woke up with a start. He quickly looked around and found Hyper Fangirl was nowhere to be seen. He went outside and looked around. Aside from Chester A. Bum, there was nobody on the street. He picked up a used paint can and set it against the glass door to the studio to keep it open in case she decided to walk by, and then went back inside.

He walked to the kitchen to get a drink. As he entered the room, he noticed a folded piece of paper attached to the refrigerator. It was addressed to him. He took it from the fridge, unfolded it, and read its contents. It said:

"Dear Nostalgia Critic,

Thank you for spending time with me today. I had a wonderful time. I know you were just being nice. I'm sure you won't want to see me again for a while, if ever. I totally understand. For the record, I'm sorry for all the bad things I've done to you. I'll try to stay away from you from now on. However, if you ever want to see me again, you know where I live. My door is always open. But in case you forget, I put my cell phone number in your phone while you were asleep. It's under "Hyper FG." But, like I said, you make the call. I don't want to force my way into your life anymore. Tell Donnie Dupre I said hi! DON'T ASK WHY!

Hyper Fangirl

Critic quickly checked his cell phone. Sure enough, Hyper's number was in there, though how she got it in there was a little concerning. Still, despite that little detail, he was surprised at how mature her note was. She realized he needed his space and went so far as to say she'd stay away from him completely if that's what he wanted, and if he did want to see her again, it was his call. He smiled as he tucked the note away in his pocket.

_She finally learned her lesson_, he thought, satisfied. _Maybe I'll call her in a few weeks and invite her over. Boy, won't she be surprised! By the way, Donnie, Hyper Fangirl says hi!_

In the Plot Hole, Donnie Dupre smiled as he heard Critic's thoughts. It seemed like everything was OK with Hyper Fangirl and Critic, and that made him happy. Everything was right with the world.


End file.
